


To be free

by NerdyEm



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyEm/pseuds/NerdyEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I LOVE Team Fortress.<br/>And I'm a hopeless romantic, so this is a story about Scout and Miss Pauling.<br/>I hope you like it, please tell me what you think.<br/>Sorry for the bad english.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you Think, and if I should keep going! :D

Hi! I'm new and I love to hear your thoughts on this! And also if you want more!?  
Sorry for the bad English!

Chapter 1  
For once it was a quiet day at the Reds camp as Miss Pauling was walking throw the camp and looked at all the necessary reapers. She was standing by one of the many broken walls and wrote down in her paper that she would have to give to the administrator later this week. She sighed tried because she knew this will take so much longer than she first thought.  
She heard a familiar voice coming from behind.  
“Hi Miss P!”  
“Oh, hi Scout!” she said turning in his direction  
“How’s it hanging?”  
“I’m fine well no I’m exhausted… Sorry I’m mumbling, I don’t know why I told you”  
“Oh, why you exhausted? Gray is gone” Scout said with proud in his voice  
“I have to write down all damage and it’s a lot more than I thought”  
“Why? I thought Engi was doing the repairs”  
“He is, but the Administrator wants a full report on the damage first, and there for me being exhausted” She said tired, feeling as if she was a teacher trying to explain something for a kid.  
“Oh, I see” He said. She turned back to the wall and her paper. “I know! Miss P? ”  
“What is it Scout?” She said still turned to the wall.  
“I know how to cheer you up so you won’t feel so tired”  
“And what would that be if I may ask”  
“A dinner date with me” He said with some insecurity on his voice, but ever since the battle with Gray and Gray missing without anyone knowing where he was. Scout noticed he found himself more confident speaking with Miss Pauling.  
“Haha, very funny Scout” She said and turned to him and saw how his smile disappeared.  
“Well, No, I’m serious” He said with a more quiet voice  
“Oh! Well Scout I don’t know” She said  
“ Aw common Miss P, what’s the worst that could happen? Now that Gray is dead, the Administrator can’t have you work all the time” He said with a more cheer in his voice.  
“First we don’t know if Gray is dead, Second yes she can, have you forgot already” She said and pointed to the wall.  
“Hm… If I help you with the report then you don’t have any other reason to say: No” He said. And he was right, for once, this was the only thing she had to do, right now, but did she what to go on a sort of dinner date with him, she though. She couldn’t remember the last time or if she even been on a date with someone before.  
“I don’t know, Scout, I…”  
“No! I won’t accept No for an answer!” He cut her off “Please just say yes! I promise you won’t regret it”  
Miss Pauling sighted and tired she said: “Okay then, one dinner, tomorrow 6 pm.”  
“Perfect!” Scout said very happy and had the biggest smile on his face. “See you here tomorrow then Miss P!” He said turning to walk away.  
“Yes tomorrow!” She replied and returned to her papers. And Scout almost skipped in to the building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 2 :D

Chapter 2  
Miss Pauling woke up the next morning and thinking if yesterday with Scout was only a dream. When she opened her door to see if the Administrator has left any chores for her, she found only a note.

“Miss P  
Don’t forget our date today at 6 pm.  
See you then!  
/Scout”

Well it was not a dream she thought. She sighted and put on her purple outfit.   
At 5.55 am she was at the same broken wall where she was yesterday. If he is one minute late I will leave she thought.  
5.59- She saw him walking towards her.  
“Hello Miss P! Have you been waiting long?” He said  
“Hi Scout! No, a few minutes” she said with a bit more anger in her voice than she wanted.   
“Oh! Sorry Miss Pauling, if you don’t want to do this, I understand!” He said with a sad face.  
“I’m sorry Scout, I’m a bit tired, I promised you this dinner and you will help me then with my report”  
“Yes of course” He said happier “You won’t regret it, let’s go then” He said and was about to turn around but then he remembered and he bowed “My lady, this flower is for you” He said in a darker voice and hold a beautiful daisy in front of her.  
Miss Pauling started to blush, she couldn’t help it, because nobody had ever giving her a flower before.  
“I wanted to give you a rose but with so much land gone, I think it will be awhile before they come back but I found some daisies and pick this for you” He said nervously and watched her still just starring at the flower.   
“Thank you Scout, no one have ever giving me a flower before” She said still in some kind of chock and took the daisy.  
“What? Really? A beautiful girl… I mean woman like you, there have to be thousands of men in love with you” He said, and she could here that he did really mean every word, so she started to blush again. Scout saw that she was a bit uncomfortable with his statement so he did a gesture that they should be going and so they started to walk side by side with the Daisy in Miss Pauling’s right hand.   
The sun was coming down at this time and the sky was orange and red. Miss Pauling loved the sunset and of course sunrise, it was always so beautiful. They had been walking for maybe 10 minutes and were a bit outside of the Red camp. They were walking uphill and they haven’t been talking along the way.  
“Scout, to answer that question or statement, No I have never been on a real date at least I don’t think so, and if I did go on some sort of a dinner with someone they never made an effort” she said a little bit with sadness in her voice.  
“Oh, I’m sorry Miss P”  
“Why are you sorry?”   
“Well I didn’t what to bring up or does something that makes you remember some sad memories”  
“No, it’s okay Scout, I really appreciate it” She said and smile at him. Scout thought that this most have been the first time Miss P have ever really giving him a smile. He smiled back.

They walk in silence when suddenly Scout turns so that he is behind her and covered her eyes.  
“Scout, What are yo…”   
“Shh… I just want this to be a surprise” He cut her off with  
“Is this really necessary?”   
“Eyupp!”  
Miss Pauling just sighed and didn’t say anymore.

They walk a few more steps uphill, which was a bit tricky but Miss Pauling kept her silence because she didn’t want to make Scout sad. And when she realized that it really surprised her, she has never really cared about his feeling like that before. Not that she ever wanted to hurt him or something but she never thought of him as a person or human with feelings until today.   
“We're here” Scout said and interrupted her thoughts.  
“Well, I don’t see anything”  
“Oh, right!” Scout took down his hands.

She had to blink a few times and when she had cleaned her glasses because Scout had pressed his hand against the glass a bit too hard.

“Wow!” She saw a single table with to chairs and a white cloth on the table. There was set for two with to long candles that was already burning. Beside the table was the table with the food and drinks, Miss Pauling couldn’t really see what was on it but I smelled very good. But the thing that really surprised her was the view. It was beautiful, they were on some sort of a cliff and could see the base and see what Miss Pauling was, the whole desert and see how the sun was coming down and the sky was switching shades.   
“My lady?” Scout said standing by one of the chairs.   
“All this for me?” Miss Pauling said while see walked over to the chair and sat down.  
“Well of course, you are worth it and more” Scout said nervously  
“Scout, I…”  
“Shh, no let’s not go there yet, let us just begin”  
“Okay, yes let’s start!”  
Scout popped the wine and poured it into their glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I'm sorry for my bad English.  
> Please leave a comment


End file.
